


Choices

by Somedeepmystery



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a quiet moment Wash reflects on somethings he's feeling. Post War Stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

 

 

“I don’t quite feel like the same person anymore.”

Wash lay sprawled out beside his wife on their bed. One arm bent at an angle with Zoë’s head resting in the crook. They were naked, the sheets of their bed were twisted around their legs, and the fingers of his free hand drew a lazy circle around Zoë’s navel.

“Because you’re not,” she said simply, turning toward him a little as she ran her hand gently up his arm, enjoying the feel of the crisp hair beneath her fingers.

Wash came up on his elbow, shifting their position until he was looking down at her, and bringing his leg over to rest between hers. His hand slid to her waist. “But that’s bad, what if this keeps happening until I turn into someone like Mal? Or worse, I could turn in to Jayne!”

On a laugh Zoë said, “I don’t think we’re in danger of that happenin’.”

“True, my taste in beverages far exceeds his, and I’m much better at appreciating the subtle nuance of human conversation.”

Again she laughed and said, “I don’t think you’ll ever be that good with the shootin’.”

There was a laugh from him, followed by quiet as he leaned forward and claimed her mouth, and then a soft sigh from her as his hand moved upward over her naked flesh.

“But that’s my point, Sweetcakes,” he said when he spoke again. “I don’t want to be good at killing people. What if…” She pressed her long fingers against his lips to silence him.

“None of us are the same person we were the day before, husband.”

“But you loved the man I was the day before.”

“And I love the man you are today.”

“But how do you know that,” he quipped, raising his eyebrow comically, “He just got here?”

“Because I choose to,” she said softly, brushing a hand up over his forehead pushing back a piece of his golden hair. He looked back at her, his eyes wide and earnest, then he kissed her again.

He lifted up, looking down at her, and she could see that ghost of uncertainty in his eyes before he spoke. “You also ‘choose’ to almost kiss Mal?” This was how he often dealt with the hard questions, especially the ones he had to ask even though he knew he shouldn’t. He tried to slip them in cloaked in humor. “You want to sleep with him? You know you can, if that’s what you really want.”

“Liar,” she laughed smacking at his shoulder.

“Damn right I’m a liar, if that ever happened then I really would become a wild animal like killing machine.” He raised his hand dramatically and made a determined fist. “Only I’d do it my way.” And with that he raised his eyebrows meaningfully, but he was smirking underneath it all. She could see it in his eyes, the tension was broken.

She took a hold of his squared fist and brought it to her lips, looking up at him tolerantly with her large dark eyes. “And what way would that be, husband mine?”

“I’d crash this whole boat, like a fiery blaze of glory, into the side of a moon, or an asteroid, or other convenient space faring object.”

“But then you’d die too, Dear,” she responded skeptically.

“Well,” he replied, twisting a dark curl around his finger absently. “I might want you dead, but I wouldn’t really want to live without you, so it would be fitting.”

“Aww. Well, aren’t you romantical in your fit of jealous rage?”

“I’m a very romantical type of fella.”

“Mmm hmm,” she replied smiling as she pulled him down to her. With their noses just touching, she looked up into his eyes. “Instead of all that, I think I choose to kiss you instead.” And she did, deep, full and long.

“I like that choice,” he said, grinning when they finally parted. “Is there anything else the lady chooses to do?”

“Hmmm, the lady has a few plans, yes,” she purred bringing her leg up, running her calf over his thigh and wrapping it around his lean hips.

“Whatever the lady wants,” he leaned in for a kiss, “The lady gets.” Another kiss was pressed against her full lips, before it roamed over her jaw and down to the pulse point at her throat.

“And you thought you had changed,” Zoë said through a smile as they shifted so he rested fully between her legs.

He grinned down at her. “I’ll never change that much.”

 


End file.
